Rollercoaster Ride
by redskiez
Summary: An amusement park. Obito hasn't been to one of these for a long time. He should make it worth the while.


"Come on, we're going to be late."

"No, we aren't," Obito replies. He readjusts the strap on his shoulder. "There isn't a time limit as to when we can enter an amusement park, Deidara."

Deidara doesn't respond. He just looks at him and then he seems to remember something. He sighs heavily through his nose.

Obito smiles softly and heads toward him, giving the top of his head a gentle kiss.

"It's okay," he says. "I understand."

"It's the one thing I hated about him," Deidara says. "I hate it even more now that it's the one thing I picked up from him, hm."

"What, instead of his view on art?"

"You have seven days to live, yeah," Deidara says playfully and faux-hits his shoulder.

Obito laughs at that, yelping in pain, putting on a show.

Other tourists begin to look their way.

"Alright, alright," Deidara says, swatting Obito one last time. "Let's go, yeah."

Obito grins and takes Deidara's hand, and the two of them walk out of the station to head toward the amusement park.

It's not as crowded as they'd thought it would be. They didn't complain, at least their day off would be as comfortable as an amusement park trip can be.

Obito hasn't been to an amusement park in a long time. It just didn't feel right to ask if his grandparents could take him there, considering their age. By the time he is old enough to go by himself, he has lost the interest in amusement parks altogether.

Deidara, on the other hand, seems to be an amusement park veteran. He knows where to go exactly. He turns left immediately once they pass the gate, practically dragging Obito to the closest ride there.

"What's this?" he asks as they line up.

"It's called the Hair Raiser," Deidara replies, pointing up at the clown face that marks the entrance of the ride.

Obito pales at the sight of the ride. People are sitting in the cart with their legs dangling as they zoom past overhead, flipped this way and that, without a care of which way is up and which way is down.

"Don't be scared," Deidara says.

"How can I not be scared? This looks terrifying," Obito replies.

"I didn't think you were a scaredy-cat, Tobi, yeah," Deidara says. "It'll be over very soon, it's very fleeting."

"That's why you like it, huh?"

"Exactly. The adrenaline makes up for its short time, though, hm."

Obito watches the rollercoaster cart pass by them again. "This doesn't seem like it's a very short ride."

"It'll be over sooner than you can imagine, hm," Deidara says.

"What if I throw up?" Obito asks.

"Then you'll drench these poor people in your vomit," Deidara replies. "I think I'd like to see that, yeah."

"You're horrible," says Obito.

"That's why you like me," says Deidara.

Soon enough, it's their turn to get on the ride. Obito casts a nervous glance at the operators. The operators are too bored to care.

Customer service, Obito thinks to himself as he tosses his bag in the storage area. Customer service is the same everywhere. He's glad that he quit his job at the restaurant after meeting Deidara there. He thinks he would have definitely lost what is left of his humanity if he remained there any longer.

Once they get into their seats, the employees reach over and check their straps. They hail at their coworker, tucked safely in a box with all the controls, and the ride jerks into motion.

Obito reaches out and takes Deidara's hand. Deidara laughs at him.

The ride isn't as horrible as he thought, just as Deidara had said. Still, there's a woozy feeling to his limbs and a strange feeling in his mouth. He thinks he is too old for this.

Deidara continues to hold Obito's hand, leading him toward one of the snack carts. "I'm hungry, yeah," he claims.

Obito pays for whatever Deidara got and is rather grateful when Deidara decides that he wants to sit down and eat his snack.

He hugs his bag closer, slipping a finger into the hidden compartment in the back and touches the edge of the ring box.

Deidara is smiling as he eats his snack, eyes catching the sunlight and twinkles in their astonishingly blue hue.

Obito smiles at himself and finds himself torn between wanting the time to go faster or for today to never end.

They walk down the path to the last ride on their mind. Something about bears and mining, an ode to the great West, years ago.

The line is a lot longer here. He supposes it's because it's one of the more popular rides.

"Are you tired?" Obito asks when he notices Deidara shift his legs from one leg to another far too frequently.

"No," Deidara lies.

Obito smiles and reaches out, sliding an arm around Deidara's waist to support some of his weight. Deidara leans into him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have picked an amusement park to spend our day at," Obito says idly.

Deidara just hums.

His best friend had mentioned that most proposals happen in theme parks for a reason. He thinks he can see that. There are a lot of people here, faces wide with happy grins and a merry vibe in the air.

It lifts the spirits and it seems logical that marriage proposals are common in these areas.

He wonders how many marriage proposals these employees have seen.

By the time they finish their final ride, the sun has gone down. A voice filters through the speakers, announcing the fireworks show for tonight at seven.

"Do you want to stay and watch it?" Obito asks, hoping that Deidara would say yes.

"Sure, hm," Deidara replies. "You know I love fireworks."

Right. He does. "I know you do," Obito says. He leans down and presses a kiss on the top of his head. Deidara likes the weirdest things, like fire and explosions and things that last no longer than a second yet can leave a mark on the world in a quarter of that time.

It's refreshing, Obito thinks. He has never been a person for arts but he thinks he can understand the beauty in things that you don't see often or for long.

The park is fairly packed with people by the time they arrive at the center. Everyone wants to go for the best spot in the park. Obito picks a spot by the fountain and Deidara sits down beside him.

An amusement park as a date is a very dangerous choice. You need to pay attention to the other person's needs at all times and with the layout of the park, it's very easy to end up dragging your date all over the place.

Deidara shrinks into himself just a little. Obito takes off his jacket and drapes it around Deidara's shoulders.

Another announcement sounds and the fireworks begin soon afterward. Obito stands as the crowd moves. Deidara climbs on to the edge of the fountain to see the fireworks better.

He feels Deidara's hands on his shoulders, tensing and relaxing with each thunderous boom of the flashy displays. Obito grins.

He reaches into his bag slowly, careful of how his arms move just in case Deidara can sense it — it seems like Deidara is too preoccupied with the fireworks but he can't know for sure — and takes out the ring from the hidden compartment of his bag.

Obito grips his bag tightly, nerves biting at the edge of his resolve. Perhaps it's too soon, he thinks to himself. Three years is too soon, right? There is still time to wait and see if they're good for each other.

Three is a bad number, he thinks suddenly. He remembers a friend mention his previous marriage and how it only lasted three years. The friend had expressed concerns when his current wife began to act oddly when their third-year anniversary came up.

He never heard from that friend again since he moved to another county with his wife to visit his dying father-in-law, but he reckons the whole dying father-in-law thing didn't really help with their relationship and he has to assume that they divorced.

Three—

A particularly loud clap of firework snaps him away from his thoughts and he takes a deep breath. The crowd around them claps as the show ends and then when he turns to face Deidara, his hand lifting to get ready for the reveal, he finds Deidara holding a ring box of his own.

Obito can't help the bubbling laugh that forces its way past his lips. It only gets funnier when Deidara flashes him a confused look, which melts into a similar bemusement when he notices what Obito is holding.

"I guess it's a yes, then," Obito says.

"I suppose so," Deidara replies.

The fireworks come to an end with the announcer's voice echoing through the merry land of the amusement park.

"Have a magical time," the voice says as Obito and Deidara grin dumbly at each other.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

nebulas-general said:  
Hi! Prompt? If you'd like to! ObiDei 10+28?  
Airport/Travel AU + Proposal Fic)

The prompt is a cliché so I tried to make it a little more unique. I decided to focus more on the 'travel' part (as a trip to the amusement park) instead of an airport proposal because I'd think it'd be too messy. I saw a video where a couple proposed to each other at the same time at Disney, which is where I got the inspiration for this.

This is dedicated to nebulas-general. Thanks so much for the request and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

This particular prompt is taken from the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List. Feel free to send me an ask with two tropes of your choosing and I'll write a fic(let) of TobiDei for you!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a review telling me why (or why not)!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
